Memorial Day Edvy
by Chi Haku
Summary: Edward has a hard time with his memories and not for the first time, Envy comforts him. Edvy Envy/Edward EnvyxEdward -For Lyco6's birthday-


"'S Memorial Day."

Envy looked up from the book he was reading, laid out on the couch. He raised a hand and brushed some of his green locks from his eyes. He did not respond to his twenty year old boyfriend's words, knew he wouldn't hear him anyway.

Edward stared blankly out of their apartment window, long blond tresses falling around his shoulders, loose, for once. His eyes were sad and distant, far away from where they were now. Envy knew, from years of experience, that Edward was, not for the first time, trapped in a memory. A memory he hated.

Envy and Edward had been dating since high school, had been friends since eighth grade. Now Edward was twenty and Envy was twenty one and they knew each other inside and out. They never had to question or ask about small quirks or behaviors that to anyone else would seem strange. Like how Envy always had to keep his coffee mug on the counter instead of in the cupboard, or how Edward always braided his hair twice before leaving it be.

Envy knew the problem with Memorial Day, knew what it did to Edward. And every time Memorial Day rolled around, every year, Envy always felt the same. He always desperately wished that he could somehow, SOMEHOW erase all that pain, all that misfortune that had occurred to Edward in his young life.

Edward's brother Alphonse remembered too, of course he did, but it wasn't the same. Ed was the elder brother, he remembered the clearest. He remembered every detail. The entire weight of everything lay on his shoulders, and it was a weight that no one could transfer away from him even if they tried. Relieve it for a bit, yes, Envy always did, but not get rid of it.

They all had their burdens to carry, this was one of Edward's.

On Memorial Day sixteen years ago Edward's father walked out on his two sons and wife, with no explanation or motive. He just up and left out of the blue. The last one to see him had been his eldest son, Edward Elric. And two years later, a day after Memorial Day, Edward's mother had died of cancer.

Edward had never looked at the holiday the same again.

Envy sighed to himself, placing his bookmark facing the page he had been reading and then closing his book. He swung his legs over onto the floor, letting his book rest on one of the cushions on the couch, and rose to his feet, walking towards his lover. He stopped behind him, wrapping his arms around Edward's slender waist, holding him close and resting his forehead against his shoulder. Edward's hands wrapped around his, tangling their fingers together, letting them remain splayed on his stomach and hip.

They stayed like this for a moment, just silent, then Envy spoke;

"What do you want Edo?"

The affectionate nickname brought Edward back to earth and he blinked, turning his head to face Envy.

"Hold me?"

Edward always phrased it like a question, as Envy might even consider turning him down on anything. (That was laughable, Envy could never say no to Edward.)

"Of course."

Envy gently led Edward back towards their furniture, settling himself into the love seat before pulling Edward into his lap. The blond curled up in his arms instantly, nose tucked against his neck, head resting against his pulse. Envy said nothing, just wrapped his arms tightly around his love and held him, petting his long blond hair affectionately.

They just sat like that for a long while, just sat there enjoying the other's presence. No one said a word, thy tried not to even think too loudly. There was something about the silence that was comforting.

After a good half an hour, Edward raised his head and nudged Envy's jaw with his nose. Envy raised his head as well, looking into Edward's stunning eyes. Leaning forward, the younger male caught his lover's lips in a gentle kiss, pressing forward softly. Envy accepted the kiss without question, playing his fingers through Edward's hair, twirling the strands between his fore and middle fingers.

Further soft kisses were exchanged over the next few minutes, just leisurely brushings of the lips. The elder didn't try to take control of the kisses for once, but allowed his younger lover to lead them instead. Excluding the times that Envy was in such a mood, he rarely let Edward dominate him in any way.

But there were a few days where, yes, Edward was more than allowed to have his way with Envy. When Ed really did need that reminder that Envy trusted him, that Envy was still here and unlike just about everyone else in his life, he wasn't going anywhere.

Edward slid his tongue along Envy's bottom lip, coaxing him to open his lips. Envy complied with the request, parting his lips so that Edward's tongue could slip into his mouth with practiced ease. He allowed the younger male to have his fill of pillaging his mouth, moaning ever so softly at the wonder's his tongue worked. He waited until Edward's tongue touched his to respond though, gently wrapping the slick muscles together, the way he knew his younger lover liked. Their tongues battled restlessly for a few minutes before they broke apart, panting softly. Edward's eyes were lightly glazed, lips parted in an almost illegally suggestive way, and Envy resisted the urge to just ravish him then and there. Instead, he leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you Edo. And I'm right here, I always will be."

oOoOo

**A/N:** ...RANDOM EDVY IS RANDOM! Uh, for Lyco6 on dA.


End file.
